


Solitude Is Bliss but Your Touch Is What I Want

by iamnotwhoiam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotwhoiam/pseuds/iamnotwhoiam
Summary: Being Lord Commander of the Night's Watch comes with a lot of responsibilities. A lot of time consuming responsibilities that leave little time do anything else. Particularly to deal with ones own needs, as Jon Snow finds out.So, when he wakes up early and alone one morning, whose to blame him for seizing the opportunity?





	Solitude Is Bliss but Your Touch Is What I Want

 

Jon liked to believe he was a very attentive lord commander. When his fellow brothers had elected him, he vowed to himself that he would do everything he could for the watch. And after all, with the threat of the wildlings, who may choose to attack at any moment, coupled with the threat of the white walkers and the impending winter, there was a lot to do. Not to mention the general every day running of the Wall.

Jon was kept busy to say the least. Every waking moment occupied with whatever task that particular day brought. Be it arranging for the old castles to be repaired or dealing with Stannis. While tending to the needs of everyone else it left little time to tend to his own needs.

It hadn’t been an issue at first. Jon quietly prided himself on his self-control over these particular needs. He certainly wasn’t a stranger to putting it off either.

While he was a recruit he often found himself in close quarters with his brothers-to-be. He knew that many of them dealt with themselves while everyone else slept. Often, they would even help each other out. It became quickly clear it was an unspoken rule to lend a helping hand when a brother needed it. Though Jon himself never took any part in it. Nor did he even find release while sleeping there. He just always felt too uncomfortable around them.

While on the ranging he seldom found release either. Despite the uncomfortable state of arousal that he often found himself in, Jon didn’t think it worth risking frostbite just to quickly deal with it.

While with the wildlings… well if finding release next to his fellow men of the night’s watch was difficult. Even attempting around people who mostly wanted him dead was near impossible. It certainly didn’t help that Ygritte refused to leave him alone. And whenever she happened to notice him grow hard, rather than leaving him to it she would just suggest how she could be dealing with it instead.

It hadn’t take long for Ygritte to stop being a problem and instead become the solution. This just gave birth many other problems, though, which left the guilt of breaking his vows to constantly eat away at him.

He did not want to think of it. Or her.

That didn’t stop her coming to Jon in his dreams, whispering sweet filthy things in his ear until woke up hard or in a mess. Both were just as bad. If it bothered his stewards having to wash his clothes and bed sheets, stains and all, they gave no sign. This Jon was grateful for. Nor did they pay any attention to the rather prominent hardness that was appearing more and more each morning.

_First my mind betrays me, now my body._ Jon wondered what would be next to betray him.

It also didn’t help that a certain former boy whore was himself pretty enough to be a woman. Being confronted with that first thing every morning really didn’t help to rid Jon of his erections. It didn’t give him a chance to deal with it either.

The more Satin was in his company the more Jon found his thoughts drifting to him in moments of boredom. Rather than signing letters that Stannis had delivered to him, he would instead think of how soft his steward’s hands looked. He considered how they would feel running along the length of his cock and decided it would be good.

Ever since he burned his hand saving the Old Bear from an unexpected wight it always felt foreign when he took himself in hand. His own hands hand never been the softest. Years of constant swordplay had seen to that. But it was nothing like they were now.

While laying abed sleeplessly one morning he found his thoughts slipping towards these thoughts once again.

It was nearing dawn, or so he thought. It was hard to tell really when the sky was constantly covered in a thick blanket of cloud. What really mattered though was that he was awake earlier than usual. And alone. Jon didn’t sleep well. It was mostly getting to sleep that was an issue, to many thoughts ran threw his mind as he tried. Though once he was asleep, Jon was as dead to the rest of the world as a wight having a nap in the Frostfangs.

Like every morning for the past week, Jon’s cock was also as hard as an icicle frozen in the Frostfangs. But instead of ice there was only fire burning through his body. He knew Satin would soon arrive to wake him up. He also knew that considering how long he had been putting this off it wouldn’t take that long.

Jon undid the laces on his breeches. His cock twitched from the slightest touch as his hand brushed against it. He slid his hand into his smallclothes.

The feeling as he gripped his cock was the only thing that mattered to him in that instant. His hips bucked up into his hand as he gently slid it along the length of his shaft.

He ran his thumb over the head were a good amount of precome had already gathered and spread it over his cock, savouring the feel of it. A sigh passed his lips. It had been so long since he last found relief that Jon had half forgot how good it felt.

His hand sped up and he set a quick pace. Jon allowed his eyes to flutter shut and his mind to wonder, giving into the pleasurable feeling.

Jon thoughts went to Satin. In particular his hands. He imagined it was Satin’s soft hands touching him instead of his hard callus covered ones. The thoughts should excite him the way it does but, his cock jumped at the thought none the less.

He wondered how Satin would do it. Jon had only ever known his own touch. And that of Ygritte’s, though often her touches were awkward as she tried to reach past layers of fur before growing impatient and simply removing them so they could fuck properly. Jon knew Satin would be different though. He had been raised in a brothel after all.

That line of thinking lead him to feel slightly guilty however. Satin had no choice in that. _Satin probably never wanted to even see another cock again after what he’s been through. Least of all mine,_ Jon thought sullenly. It could never really happen. _If I were to ask, would Satin know I was asking? Or would he think I was commanding?_

He restrained his thoughts and focused on the waves of pleasure running through him. His treacherous thoughts still lead to Satin though. Of how he would run his hand slickly up and down Jon’s heated flesh, pulling gasps and moans from him.

Jon’s breathing quickened, as did his hand. He was getting close.

Would Satin finish him off quickly or just bring him to the brink of pleasure? Repeatedly letting him get so close to his desperately needed release before taking his hand away, leaving Jon to thrust into thin air and whine.

Mayhaps his Steward would tease him. Laughing at how the “great Lord Commander Snow” could be easily reduced to a shaking, needy mess with the touch of his hand. Or. Mayhaps he would praise him. After all, he doubted that many, if any, past lord commanders would surrender themselves so easily to their stewards. Would Jon be rewarding with kind words and more pleasure the more responsive he was? Would he only be given the sweet relief once he gave in completely? Once he was desperately withering and begging to be allowed to finish?

“Please…” He quietly whimpered to himself.

Jon felt a familiar heat coiling in his gut. His thrusts and the movement of his hand grew erratic until it matched his breathing.

“Mmm…Sa…” Liquid heat was coursing through him. “Sat-ah…Satin.” He was so close.

Then the door opened.

Satin was about to enter when he noticed the scene before him. Jon knew Satin knew exactly what he was doing the moment their eyes met.

Jon took his hand of his cock as fast as he could. But it was too late. Jon was too close.

He was panting heavily, half-propped up by his left arm, cheeks covered with a deep, dark blush.

 “S-Satin…I-I…”

Jon’s hand reached up to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. Instead a half-whimper half-groan came deeply from within his chest as he fell back. His eyes slammed shut and his hips bucked into the heavy furs that covered him.

The feeling of the covers was all it took to completely send him over, releasing his seed over them, his small clothes and himself.

Jon didn’t dare open his eyes. He just lay there, panting and trembling as the waves of pleasure ripped through him.

He only noticed that Satin was no longer at the door but instead standing over him when he felt the covers being ripped off him. Jon’s eyes snapped open in time for him to watch Satin straddle his legs.

His eyes were focused on the mess covering Jon’s navel as he bent down and ran his tongue along it. Satin continued down, lapping up all of Jon’s seed. Once he reached Jon’s still half hard cock their eyes met again. The breath caught in Jon’s throat and he forgot how to breathe, how to move, how to think. All he could do stare breathlessly at Satin.

Satin didn’t break eye contact with Jon once as he finished cleaning his cock. When he had, he sat back up, licking his lips and swallowing. He smirked.

“Good morning Lord Commander”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay. It's been a while since I've done any writing at all so sorry for any grammar errors. Please feel free to tell me what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
